


Roy Harper Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Roy Harper imagines from my Tumblr





	Roy Harper Imagines

When someone has experienced as much loss as you in your life it’s no wonder you don’t let people in. You have lost your brother, your best friend, your dad, and your mom. Your brother did return however and so did your best friend, Sara, but you experienced that loss nonetheless. You cried your tears until there was none left to cry and then got up and brushed yourself off not wanting to be sad Y/N Queen who lost everyone they loved. You built back up the walls that had crumbled twice as big so no one can get through them swearing to yourself that you would no longer feel weak.

 

Then Roy Harper came into your life. He was sweet, funny, kind. A decent guy. That’s when you knew you had fallen for him but you couldn’t let him in and run the risk of losing him. Especially with your line of work as vigilantes. So you remained as friends. Little did you know, Roy also fell for you. Seeing you as strong, independent, and down to earth once you get past the tough exterior. He made it his mission to get you to open up more and for him to get to know you better.

 

In the year Roy has known you he has never heard or seen you cry once so when he walked into the bunker and heard sniffles like someone was crying it threw him off. He saw you sitting on the mat, your head in between your legs, in an upright fetal position. Roy didn’t know what to do. He’s never seen you this distraught. He glanced around the bunker confirming his suspicions that you were alone and made his way over to your side taking a seat next to you. When you felt someone else’s presence, your head snapped up and you hastily wiped away the tears that had fell. "Don’t you know you’re not supposed to sneak up on a vigilante. I could have killed you." You said trying to gloss over the fact you had just been crying. Roy didn’t want to talk about something else, he wanted to talk about what happened with Sara.

 

"Y/N..." He gave you a look of pity. One that you hate. "I’m sorry for what happened to Sara."

 

"It’s fine." You told him, your tone void of any emotion. "I don’t even know why I’m crying. I’ve already mourned her death six years ago."

 

"She’s your best friend. You had just gotten her back after thinking she was dead all these years and now she’s dead again. Of course you’re going to cry. Of course it’s going to hurt as much as it did the first time." You didn’t know what it was but for some reason his words resonated with you because you found yourself tearing up again. Instead of wiping them away you let them fall. You let the walls you had built crumble showing Roy a vulnerable side that you haven’t shown anyone in forever.

 

"It’s just- I just got her back and now she’s gone again." You cried. In any other circumstance Roy would just hold back the urge to hug you knowing that you could break his arm in a minute but now? Now you looked as if you could use it. Roy pulled you into hug and you didn’t try to fight him on it. "I miss her so much... it’s so unfair."

 

"I’m not saying it won’t hurt because it will but it’ll get better eventually." Roy said trying to comfort you. He didn’t know why he was giving you this advice because, it was sad to say, you were somewhat an expert in this field but he felt like you wanted to hear someone tell you this. Plus, he didn’t know what else to say. "I’m here for you." It may have been just four words but those four words meant a lot to you. You would cherish them.


End file.
